1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component, such as a ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, in a ceramic electronic component with a metal terminal, an external electrode on the surface of the main body of the electronic component and the metal terminal are bonded to each other with eutectic solder or lead-free solder. However, when eutectic solder is used, if the ceramic electronic component is used under a high-temperature environment, a problem arises in that the eutectic solder is fused and the metal terminal is detached from the main body of the electronic component. When lead-free high-temperature solder (with a melting point of approximately 245° C.) is used, the bond strength between the metal terminal and the main body of the electronic component at ordinary temperatures is high. However, if the ceramic electronic component is used under a high-temperature environment (e.g., an environment exceeding 125° C.), a problem arises in that the lead-free high-temperature gradually softens and the bond strength between the metal terminal and the main body of the electronic component significantly decreases.
To prevent removal of the metal terminal and a significant decrease in the bond strength, a technique of diffusion-bonding a bonding portion of a metal terminal and an external electrode of the main body of an electronic component is proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-16326). The metal terminal described in this patent document is substantially L-shaped and includes the bonding portion (the portion bonded to the external electrode of the main body of the electronic component) forming a portion of its vertical section and a mounting portion (the portion to be mounted on a mounting board) of its horizontal section.
For the metal terminal described in the above-mentioned patent document, if an external stress is exerted on the ceramic electronic component with the metal terminal, a problem arises in that the stress concentrates on a portion that is lower than the bonding portion of the metal terminal and located between the bonding portion and the mounting portion and the metal terminal is detached from the main body of the electronic component.